


Close Your Eyes, You Miss The World

by Lazchan



Series: Tiger's Friendship [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yuuri is oblivious to his fans, even in his home country. Even Yuri realizes this and Viktor lends a hand.





	Close Your Eyes, You Miss The World

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet that was stuck in my brain, where Yuuri has so many fans and is completely oblivious

Yuri gave the clusters of girls a wide berth as he followed Viktor and Yuuri through the crowds outside the complex. No matter what the country, the clumps of fangirls were something scary and he pulled his hood higher over his head, hoping any Angels that were nearby would get the message and back off. He was tired and pissed off and just wanted to rest for awhile before going to practice. 

 

He heard giggling every so often and sometimes it was in English where he could understand and even the more common Japanese he was able to pick up. All that time he spent around Yuuri and his family had dropped at least a little bit of the language in his brain. It helped that Yuuri’s name was wrapped up in it, but he could have sworn that he heard “Katsuki-san is so cool’ more than a few times. 

 

_ Does the idiot even realize that he has so many fans around? _ It annoyed him that Yuuri was oblivious to it. Not to his own talent, not anymore.  _ No, he got fucking condescending sometimes and it was irritating. _ Yuuri finally  _ knew _ that he was capable of amazing skating. It was how he thought others perceived him was the issue. Viktor fawned all over him and there was that brat that followed all of his routines, of course…. But did the idiot even know that he had people that flew to almost all of his competitions, just because they wanted to see him skate live and not through a questionable stream.

 

He had brought it up once, but Yuuri had just given him a baffled look and shrugged it off.  _ “They come because of Viktor, don’t they?”  _ he had said, unconcerned.  _ “You didn’t see it that first time, when everyone flocked around Viktor, even in Japan. I don’t mind, he’s amazing, after all. _ ”

 

It burned Yuri to have Yuuri not see his fans. Even  _ he _ saw his fans, as annoying as they were. It was no wonder he had gotten a reputation for being scary or cold, when he looked as focused as he did, back straight as a pin and staring straight ahead. Yuri knew it was because Yuuri was a mess of anxiety and he probably had that dumb as hell look on his face, but no one else except Viktor and Yuuri’s family knew. 

 

He spotted Viktor leaning close to Yuuri, frowning a little and stopping him, pulling them both to the side. He couldn’t hear the conversation, but Yuuri blushed and nodded, finally  _ looking around _ at the people clustered around the venue. That one, small move gave courage to the clumps of fans and a few of them came forward, chatting excitedly in Japanese to him. Yuri edged closer, making sure no one came near him that was going to have any ill intentions at all. He couldn’t have katsudon  _ crying _ , after all, not before he was due to skate in a major competition. 

 

_ No one’s allowed to harass Yuuri except me _ , he told himself, arms crossed against his chest. It wouldn’t deter Yuuri’s real fans; those that knew him and Viktor, knew about Yuuri’s life a little outside of skating. Those fans were the ones that were the first to come up, holding gifts and asking in quiet voices to take pictures together. Yuri fully expected to be roped into taking pictures, but to his surprise, he was pulled into the pictures, more often than not. 

 

“We’re friends, right?” Yuuri asked and if there was a hint of uncertainty there, Yuri didn’t fault him for it. It wasn’t as if he had actively encouraged it and only recently decided that hanging around the two older skaters wasn’t as bad as he originally thought it to be. 

 

“Yeah, yeah--” Yuri waved it off, but later… when he was in his room and away from the couple -- _ of idiots _ \-- he pulled up the pictures that had him tagged in it. There was more than one that had a hint of a smile and the broad one of Yuuri’s face meant all the more to him. Maybe he could up his friend count to more than just one… 

 

… and while he was being Yuuri’s friend, he would make sure that he taught the idiot how to open his eyes more to the legions of fans that had contributed to the mass of pictures. 

  
  



End file.
